Adorable pain in the Ass
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Dean est coincé dans une sérié télé-réalité et n'a qu'une hâte, pouvoir enfin partir ! Et là, un beau gars brun aux yeux bleu débarque. Warning ! Pas de fin de prévu, plus le temps d'écrire, je l'ai mis au cas où ça intéresserait.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Prince des Emmerdeurs**

 **Chapitre 1**

Dean sortait ses affaires en grognant et râlant, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il balança ses jeans dans l'armoire géante. Qui avait besoin d'une armoire aussi immense sérieusement ? Certainement pas lui ! Il se retourna pour s'emparer de ses hauts et buta son pied contre le pied de son lit assigné.

\- Bordel de merde ! Jura-t-il violemment, son petit orteil le lançant comme pas possible. Lorsque cette connerie serra terminé, je le chasserais, je le trouverais et je le tuerais ! S'exclama-t-il de rage, insouciant quant aux regards étonnés des autres participants passant dans le couloir.

\- Tout vas bien ici ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux ayant eut le courage de s'arrêter devant l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Niquel. Mentit Dean en lançant un regard noir à l'opportun.

\- Hey, tu vas enfin trouver l'amour ici. S'exclama néanmoins l'intrus qui passa outre le renaclement dédaigneux de Dean. Pourquoi es-tu de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Parce que je m'en carre de trouver l'amour. Fit-il avec mordant.

L'autre haussa un sourcil surpris avant de sourire et de s'avancer dans la chambre de son nouveau copain à qui il tandis la main.

\- Je vois, tu as été recommandé. La personne t'ayant conseillé à la production doit vraiment tenir à toi.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Dean en serrant néanmoins la main du nouvel arrivant.

\- Parce qu'il est triste de renoncer à l'amour ! S'exclama d'une voix soudainement mélodramatique le gars...

\- Mouais, peu importe. Moi c'est Dean.

\- Oh désolé, moi c'est Garth. Fit avec un grand sourire pleine de dent le petit gars chétif. Vient je vais te présenter aux autres. C'est le début de l'aventure alors ça devrais aller il n'y a pas trop de monde.

\- L'aventure hein ? Se moqua ouvertement Dean, trouvant ce terme bien mal approprié.

Garth le conduit dans la villa qu'il avait bien pris soin d'éviter afin de ne pas de commettre un meurtre. Car il était sûr qu'il aurait serré deux trois cou vue comment il était énervé en arrivant dans cet endroit grotesque. Deux types étaient assied sur des transats à discuter tout en chouchoutant chacun une jeune femme...

\- Les gars je vous présente Dean.

\- Le nouveau prince ? S'exclama l'un de ces idiots avec un sourire vicelard aux lèvres. Celui qui c'est faufilé pour ne pas qu'on le voit ?

\- Et j'ai eut raison on dirait. Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Dean, ce qui fit éclater de rire l'autre homme à sa surprise.

\- Je t'aime bien toi. Fit ce dernier en se levant et tendant sa main. Moi c'est Cole.

\- Enchanté. Fit Dean en serrant la main offerte.

\- Et voici Jessica. Présenta-t-il la jolie blonde qu'il avait à côté de lui la seconde d'avant.

\- Enchanté Dean. Fit cette dernière avec un doux sourire.

\- De même.

\- Celui qui se la racle là c'est Benny. Reprit Cole. Et sa glu c'est Andréa.

\- Hey ! Je me la racle pas. Rit d'une grosse voix d'ours l'homme bien battit.

\- Et ce n'est pas moi la glu ici, reprit la jeune brune en lançant un coup d'œil équivoque à son prétendant qui rit d'autant plus en passant un bras sur les épaules de cette dernière.

\- Benny à déjà trouvé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Souffla tout à coup Garth dans l'oreille de Dean qui se raidit.

Qu'il avait horreur qu'on lui fasse ça ! Il observa le couple... Combien de fille avait défilé devant lui comme des marchandises avant qu'il ne se décide ? Ce genre d'émission était un crime contre l'humanité et une insulte à la gente féminine si on lui demandait... Mais bon, c'était aussi de la faute de ses idiotes d'accepter de faire une chose pareille. Heureux sont ceux qui n'ont pas d'amour propre !

\- Tes prétendantes devraient arriver demain matin. Fit Benny en souriant de façon chaleureuse.

\- Mes ? Répéta Dean.

\- Deux. Fit Cole.

\- Qui se battrons bec et ongles pour avoir ton cul. Rit Jessica avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre une autre jeune femme barbotant dans la piscine. Là bas c'est Dorothée, on s'est jamais si t'as besoin de savoir son prénom. Fit-elle avec un sourire pincé. C'est l'autre prétendante de Benny …

\- Donc elle devrait pas tardé à être remplacé vue qu'elle à jeté l'éponge. Fit Cole. Au moins elle peut profiter du séjour.

\- En même temps qui pourrait résister à ma douce Andréa. Fit Benny avec limite des cœurs dans les yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grimacer Dean.

Dans quel merde se retrouvait-il ? Il regarda Jessica entrer dans l'eau, sa place au près de Cole de suite pris d'assaut par une autre jeune femme resplendissante que ce dernier ignora totalement.

\- Moi c'est Abbadon. Fit la rousse à Dean qui hocha pensivement du chef en voyant le regard appréciatif que lui fit la jeune femme.

Ça sentait l'embrouille ça. Les prétendantes de Garth lui furent présentés, Camille et Sophie... Pas grand chose à noter sur elles... Dean passa la soirée à tenter de s'accorder à son nouvel environnement étouffant... Dieux qu'il crevait d'envie de prendre la route et de se barrer loin ! Mais loin ! Seulement s'il le faisait il ne pourrait pas regarder avec une fierté condescendante le salop qui l'avait foutu dans ce bordel... Car ce genre de traquenard était bel et bien et purement un bordel... Il finirait vite fait bien fait cette arnaque, repartirait chez lui seul et lui foutrait son poing dans la gueule ! Au moins ça lui faisait des vacances. Se dit-il en se prélassant dans la piscine...

\- Whoa t'es sacrément bien foutu Dean. Fit néanmoins une voix féminine...

Dean soupira avant de redresser la tête pour voir Abbadon non loin.

\- Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

\- Mécanicien. Répondit sèchement le mécano.

\- Intéressant . Roucoula presque la rouquine. Moi je suis infirmière.

Oh mon dieu. Pensa Dean...

\- Je travail à l'hôpital. En urgence. Approfondit la rousse, son regard brûlant le torse de Dean...

Il se réveillerait avec des cloques purulentes qu'il ne se demanderait même pas pourquoi.

\- J'espère ne jamais être hospitalisé d'urgence dans ton hôpital. Fit-il nonchalamment.

\- Ce que tu peux être méchant. Fit Abbadon mais pas du tout avec un ton outré... Bien au contraire. J'aime les hommes qui disent ce qu'il pense.

\- Oh croit moi tu ne veux pas savoir tout ce que je pense. Se moqua Dean en reposant sa tête contre le rebord de la piscine.

Il entendit Abbadon rire puis une main se glisser entre ses jambes, le faisant sursauter, sa main fusant pour se saisir du poignet de l'opportun.

\- Tu m'offres même pas un verre avant ? S'invectiva le mécanicien, quelque peu agacé d'être interrompu dans son moment de détente.

\- Toi comme moi savons que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te mettre dans l'ambiance. Fit lascivement Abbadon en se rapprochant encore plus de sa proie.

\- Cole sait que tu fais des choses pareilles ? Demanda avec condescendance Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux en avoir à foutre de ce con ? Cracha presque Abbadon, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Dean car il appréciait ce con justement.

Il soupira fortement avant de repousser la rouquine qui le regarda avec surprise. Toute cette mascarade commençait déjà à lui faire monter la moutarde. Il disait la vérité en disant se contre foutre de l'amour et il n'allait certainement pas se payer un coup d'un soir ici, sous des dizanes de caméras ! Se dit-il en sortant de l'eau. Il passa le reste de la journée à ignorer ou rembarrer Abbadon qui semblait maso puisqu'elle ne faisait que jubilé à chaque fois qu'il la rejetait... Cette nana avait un grain. Une fois le soir venu, il ferma bien sa chambre à clef, m'enquerrais plus qu'il soit le « violé de la villa ». Allongé dans son lit il repensa à son frère Sammy. Sûr que cet idiot avait certainement oublié de manger et était terré dans ses bouquins...

Mais ce dernier était devant la télé... À contempler un doux sourire d'une Jolie blonde...

\- Tu regardes ça ? Toi ? Fit soudainement la voix de Charlie derrière lui.

\- Heu... C'est parce que Dean y passe... Fit-il avec embarras.

Charlie le regarda avec confusion, comme si elle avait devant elle un Monsieur Patate mal remonté avant que soudainement ça ne percute.

\- Oh putain c'est vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle en se vautrant sur le canapé à côté de Sam. Il passe bien à la télé ce con. Grogna t-elle en voyant une image de son ami entrain de discuter avec une rouquine dans la piscine gigantesque. Elle est vachement entreprenante. Fit Charlie en fronçant des sourcils. Comment il a finit la dedans déjà.

\- Ah... Heu... Fit avec éloquence Sam, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

* * *

Dean se réveilla le lendemain en grognant et pestant. Dieu qu'ils étaient bruyant ces cons ! Il se leva en continuant de ruminer, faillit se casser la gueule en s'habillant puis ouvrit à la volée sa porte.

\- Me rappelais pas que c'était une putain de garderie ici ! Fit-il en parcourant le couloir, ne désirant pas s'arrêter au séjour où le calme faisait tous sauf régner.

\- T'es un vrai rayon de soleil le matin toi dis donc ! Se moqua Benny qui donna une bonne frappe dans le dos de Dean.

Ce dernier tituba en avant et se retourna sec, prêt à sauter au cou de l'ours qui ricanait en coin. Ce sale petit emmer...

\- Vient, y a plein de bonne bouffe ici. Fit-il, intéressant tout de suite le nouveau venu.

Il se baffra, ayant rarement le temps de le faire avant de partir au travail. Il écouta ce que disait les autres, plaçant une remarque acide de-ci de-là sans élaborer pour ses congénères qui ne volaient vraiment pas haut...

\- Dit, on sait que tu n'es pas là de ton plein gré mais tu pourrais au moins être polit avec nous ! Fit soudainement Dorothée assez sèchement.

\- Ce qu'il faut pas entendre de la part de celle qui vas se barrer bientôt. Grogna Dean avant de prendre une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit la femme en prenant un air pompeux.

\- Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Juste parce que je dis ouvertement ce que tout le monde pense ne te donne pas le droit de te venger sur moi. S'agaça Dean.

\- T'as vraiment pas de gène ! S'exclama Dorothée.

Dean se contenta de la regarder d'un regard ennuyé avant de se resservir un croissant. Dorothée en sembla vexé puisqu'elle quitta la table.

\- Tu nous quittes déjà ?! Ne put s'empêcher de narguer Dean avec un sourire en coin.

Quitte à être coincé ici, autant qu'il s'amuse ! Il entendit vaguement un nom d'oiseau lui être adressé et sourit d'autant plus.

\- Charlie l'adorerait j'en suis sûr. Murmura Dean avec amusement.

\- Wow... Fit doucement Garth.

\- C'était un coup de maître ça. Rit Benny, apparemment au ange.

Dean haussa des épaules en continuant de manger. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sut qu'Abbadon était là. La jeune rouquine s'installa effectivement à côté de lui, lui lançant un sourire intéressé.

\- Et dire que je commençait à apprécier ma journée. Fit Dean en retirant la main manucurée de son épaule.

\- Ta timidité me surprend mais ne me déplaît pas. Fit ouvertement Abbadon.

Dean tourna la tête vers elle, observa un instant son visage fin, ses yeux marron...

\- Croit moi, la timidité est bien la dernière caractéristique que tu peux associer à ma personnalité. Fit le mécano en focalisant à nouveau son attention sur ce qu'il tenait dans les mains pour en prendre une bouchée.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me le prouve. Fit la rouquine en se rapprochant de son élu.

\- Lâche le Abbadon, tu vois bien que tu le soûl. Finit par dire Cole mais ce dernier fut totalement ignoré.

C'est finalement Dean qui dût mettre fin à son rentre dedans en se retirant dans sa chambre. Qu'il en avait marre ! Combien de prétendantes allaient-ils devoir gerter avant de rentrer chez lui ? Si en plus celles des autres il tournera dinguo en un rien de temps. Il passa sa mâtinée à jouer sur son portable bien confortablement dans son lit et alors qu'il avait encore une heure de tranquillité avant de devoir tenir compagnie à ces glandeurs, l'un d'eux vint justement le voir.

\- Garth ? Demanda Dean.

\- L'une de tes prétendantes est arrivée. Fit-il avec un grand sourire benêt .

Dean le regarda longuement, tentant de procéder à l'identification de la signification de ses paroles... Puis il se recoucha.

\- Dean ! Elle vas se vexer ! Déjà qu'elle t'attend dehors, pensant que tu étais avec nous...

\- Et bien qu'elle se vexe. Rétorqua Dean en bidouillant sur son portable.

\- Dean ! Insista lourdement Garth en lui tirant la manche de son T-shirt. Vient elle t'attend !

\- Et bien qu'elle attende ! S'agaça Dean en faisant lâcher Garth qui fit la boude un instant.

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Finit-il par dire. Besoin d'aide ici !

Dean vit soudainement débarquer Cole et Benny avec confusion. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Avant même qu'il n'y capte quoi que ce soit, les deux mastodontes l'avaient chacun saisit à un bras et soulevé brusquement. Il fut littéralement traîner dehors sous ses complaintes totalement ignorées. Les deux hommes ne le lâchèrent pas lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, en face d'une jolie créature rousse... Comme l'autre emmerdeuse ! Il voulait déjà lui casser une dent pour qu'elle parte !

\- Bonjour Dean. Fit avec affection...

C'était pas un peu tôt pour avoir de l'affection dans la voix bordel ?!

\- Je suis Anna.

\- Cool, met toi à ton aise, vas faire un tour même je ne te retient pas. Fit de but en blanc Dean, parvenant encore à surprendre quelque personnes présentes.

\- Rude. Fit la jeune femme en cachant sa peine.

Dean soupira et bougea doucement les bras pour que Cole et Benny le lâche.

\- Ma présentation était claire et la raison de ma présence ici également. Ne joue pas les blessés ça n'as que le dont de m'agacer.

\- J'espère parvenir à te faire croire en l'amour à nouveau. Fit la jeune femme en s'approchant de Dean qui haussa un sourcil. Je me demanda bien ce qu'il a put t'arriver pour que tu sois aussi amère maintenant.

\- Et tu serra partit bien avant de le savoir. Maintenant arrête ton numéro. Répliqua-t-il. Si tu veux une virée au septième ciel je suis partant quant tu veux. Juste pas dans cette endroit, je ne suis pas une bête de cirque.

Anna le regarda avec peine mais celle-ci était dirigée vers Dean cette fois. Ce dernier renâcla d'agacement avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- T'as pas choisit le plus simple. Fit Cole en guise d'excuse mais Anna regardait toujours le couloir par lequel Dean était partit.

Anna restait présente autant que possible auprès de lui sans jamais l'envahir. Elle rembrouait pour lui Abbadon, faisait une bonne diversion c'était déjà ça... Pensa avec ennui Dean. Il voulait sortir sur les routes, conduire son bébé la musique à fond … Faire quelque chose d'utile au lieu de rester là à rien foutre... Soudain il entendit deux voix qu'il commençait malheureusement à bien connaître se chamailler. Anna et Abbadon... Il soupira fortement...

\- J'aurais ta peau Crowley. Grogna t-il entre ses dents avant de sortir soudainement de sa chambre. Vous avez pas bientôt finit ce bordel ? Vous êtes des adultes ou merde ?

\- Elle m'as traité de pute ! S'invectiva Abbadon en montrant Anna du doigt.

\- Et tu t'en étonnes ? Vraiment ? Rétorqua Dean en dépassant sa prétendante et celle de Cole.

Lorsque sa seconde prétendantes se montra, il eut la bonté de venir la réceptionner...

\- Hey ! Une blonde cette fois ! Fit-il en souriant en coin.

Les femmes venaient vraiment défiler comme des poupées et présenter leurs atouts très négligeables sans fierté... Incroyable.

\- Moi c'est Johanna mais appelle moi Jo. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire timide. Je suis ici parce que tu m'as tout de suite interpellé, je pense réellement que quelque chose de durable est possible entre nous.

\- T'es pas un peu jeune toi ? La rembarra t-il sans même s'en rendre réellement compte.

\- Je pense que... L'âge ne devrait pas être un obstacle pour deux personnes qui s'aiment. Ne se démonta pas Jo.

\- Hnn... Fit pensivement Dean. Faudrait-il déjà qu'ils s'aiment. Rétorqua t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres habitants de la villa. Vous avez tous eut des niaises comme ça ou c'est juste moi bordel ?!

Benny et Cole sourirent avec une certaine gêne en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Dorothée ne pouvait même plus regard Dean, Abbadon souriait d'une longueur de trois kilomètres, Anna avait les lèvres pincés tout comme Jessica. Garth le regardait avec choque, de même pour ses prétendantes le bichonnant... Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ?

Il n'eut point la réponse à sa question. Les jours s'enchaînèrent, se ressemblant tous. Anna et Johanna semblait vouloir l'approcher mais ne semblait l'oser. Il vit rapidement « l'amour » de la blonde s'user, le décidant à la faire rentrer à la fin de la semaine. Celle-ci ne protestant pas, ayant été visiblement très déçu et il ne pouvait que la comprendre et lui donner la liberté de partir. Anna semblait plus sûr d'épaules, continuait de supporter sa situation mais elle finirait par craquer. Sans surprise Cole renvoya Abbadon et lui accueillit une autre jolie blonde... Encore une blonde...

\- Je suis la pour conquérir ton cœur Dean. Fit cette dernière...

Dean pouffa un instant avant d'éclater de rire sous les yeux exorbités de la petite brune. Elle tenta de garder la face en souriant de gêne.

\- Essaie dont vas. Finit par dire ce dernier lorsqu'il se calma en tapotant l'épaule nue de la jeune femme habillé d'une robe bien trop courte pour être convenable.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, se sentant déjà d'humeur à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dean faisait en sorte de fracasser leurs espoirs dès le début afin qu'elles ne tombent pas de trop haut. Il n'avait jamais été question pour lui de trouver l'amour. Il ne le voulait pas, cet saloperie de bébé en couche culotte avec un arc pouvait allé se faire mettre. Il n'était ici que pour régler une dette. Mais Anna était incroyablement persistante. Se dit-il en observant la douce rousse boire dans son verre d'eau, inconsciente du regard qu'il posait sur elle. Pourquoi insistait-elle tellement ? Il écouta son rire d'une oreille distraite. Tout était tellement doux et tendre chez elle... Sûr que si elle vivait avec lui il finirait par la briser... Avec lenteur et cruauté... Sans même en être conscient... C'était juste dans sa nature... Il soupira fortement.

Ça faisait maintenant quasiment deux mois qu'il était ici...

\- Qu'elle perte de temps... Souffla-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Demanda une nouvelle rousse d'un air fière qu'il ne connaissait pas...

\- Merde, t'es ma nouvelle poule c'est ça ?

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Touché ! Pensa Dean sous les yeux maintenant indifférents des autres dors et déjà habitué à son manque de tact fracassant.

\- Non en faîte c'est la mienne . Rowena. Fit remarquer Benny en passant un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

\- Oh désolé. Mais je croyais que ma nouvelle prétendante venait aujourd'hui...

Mais ses paroles furent vite oublié au profit d'un homme s'avançant à l'endroit où s'était tenu il y a peu la nouvelle... Il portait un costard sans cravate, une chemise aux premiers boutons ouverts façon décontracté, avait les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Tient que fous un des organisateurs ici. Fit Benny.

L'homme lui lança un regard bleu perçant impassible.

\- Je suis un prétendant. Fit l'homme à la surprise de tous.

\- Oh ! Ils se sont enfin décidé pour le nouveau prince. S'exclama Cole.

\- C'est vrai qu'il était temps de remplacer le dernier qui est partit. Renchérit Garth.

\- J'ai dit prétendant et non prince. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement avant de diriger son regard vers Dean. Je suis ici pour lui.

\- … Pardon ? Fit Dean, pour une fois à court de mots.

\- Moi c'est Castiel. Appelez moi Castiel. Des questions ?

Pour le coups tout le monde était sur le cul.

\- … Attend attend ! T'es un prince non ? Demanda Cole.

\- Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair. Soupira longuement Castiel en fermant les yeux. Je suis un prétendant. Réitéra t-il avant de montrer Dean du doigt. Son prétendant.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel l'incompréhension était affiché sur tous les visages.

\- Donc... Tu veux dire que tu es... Homo ? Demanda Cole.

Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comme essayant de résoudre un problème récalcitrant.

\- Ta perspicacité ne doit pas en éblouir beaucoup... Finit-il par rétorquer, arrachant un franc sourire à Dean.

\- Quant je te dis qu'il faut de temps en temps faire marcher ton cerveau si tu veux pas qu'on remarque sa petitesse. Ne put-il s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

\- T'es pas drôle Dean ! S'offusqua Cole en frappant l'arrière du crâne de l'autre homme qui rit. Mais tu as mit Bi dans le questionnaire d'admission ?

\- … C'est pas moi qui l'ais remplit. Grogna Dean entre ses dents.

Il allait tuer Crowley et pour de vrai. Tous restèrent hébété durant un long moment, ne sachant que faire mais au fond, la situation ne changeait pas se dit Dean. Il allait devoir le descendre lui aussi. Ce décida t-il en plantant un regard hautain dans ce bleu perçant.

\- On peut pas dire que tu as l'avantage avec ton service trois pièces mon gars. Rit Dean exagérément. Tu serra déjà partit avant même que...

\- Je te trouve bien présomptueux pour prévoir de telles choses. Vint aussitôt la réponse cinglante, sur ce timbre de voix grave et rocailleux, bien trop proche...

Dean regarda aussitôt droit devant lui pour tomber sur deux orbes d'un bleu foncé intense. Castiel était juste en face de lui, dans son espace personnel, à le jauger, ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes, sur le point de …

\- Je déprécies particulièrement ça.

\- Heu... Al… Alors pourquoi m'avoir choisit ? Demanda Dean, ne souriant plus du tout pour le coup.

Castiel se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire avant de se détourner et de rentrer dans la villa. On se foutait de sa gueule ! Sûr que Castiel ne passerait pas par la case prison ! Et cette façon de lui cause... Ce sale petit... Dean ne perdit par un instant et partit à la poursuite de son prétendant. Ce sale petit cafard venait lui lancer la bombe et se barrait comme si de rien après ? Certainement pas. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les chambres, celle en particulier qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de proprio étant donné qu'il virait toutes ses prétendantes et Castiel n'y ferait pas entorse. Il ouvrit donc la dite porte à la volée pour tomber sur un dos nu fuselé, musclé, porcelaine, sex...

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'exclama Dean lorsque Castiel se retourna vers lui, dévoilant un torse puissant n'ayant rien à lui envier...

\- Je vais me coucher. Répondit Castiel en défaisant sa ceinture sous les yeux hallucinés de son prince.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je viens de loin, le voyage et le décalage horaire m'ont épuisé. Fit-il en retirant son jean, se retrouvant en boxer tout naturellement...

\- Désolé pour toi mon pauv' chou. Fit sarcastiquement Dean en regardant Castiel se faufiler sous ses couettes.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, dans quelques heures ça ira beaucoup mieux. Fit le brun en se plaçant sur le côté, tournant le dos à son prince.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétait ou quoi que ce soit. Non mais pour qui tu …

\- Dean ?

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Tu m'empêches de dormir. Fait moins de bruit ou vas t-en.

Dean resta quelques instants sûr place, la bouche à s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois d'affiler sans que rien n'en sorte. Puis il finit par sortir en trombe de la chambre.

\- La porte Dean !

L'arrêta néanmoins Castiel... Ce sale petit vermisseau avait du cran ! Il retourna sur ses pas, se saisit de la poignée.

\- Et ne la claque...

BAM !

\- Pas... J'te jure. Murmura Castiel avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couettes douces.

Peu de temps après il entendit une autre porte se claquer mais son esprit était déjà bien embué par le sommeil. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Dean fulminait. Non seulement il se trimbalait avec un gay maintenant mais avec un gay qui ne faisait même pas gay ! Pourquoi il est pas au moins tombé sur le gringalet aux airs efféminés et au cœur tendre qu'il aurait facilement put écrabouiller dans son poing comme pour les autres ? Non il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur un gay qui fait mec, gaillard, bonhomme ! Le sale petit cafard ! Le sale petit...

\- Dean ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais bi ! Fit soudainement irruption Pamela, la nouvelle prétendante de … Elle était la prétendante de qui déjà ?! On rentrait ici comme dans un moulin alors à force on ne savait plus qui venait pour qui !

\- Parce que je ne le suis pas. Grogna le mécano.

\- Je vois . Fit-elle avec malice. Tu ne l'as toujours pas accepté.

\- Il n'y a rien à accepter ! S'insurgea Dean.

\- Ne me ment pas Dean ! Fit la jeune femme et grimpant souplement sur les genoux de Dean, ce dernier levant les yeux au ciel.

Lui et Pamela c'était très vite entendu. Il aimait bien la jeune femme qui ne se prenait pas la tête et vivait au gré de ses envies...

\- Tu sais très bien que je me fiche d'avec qui tu le fais... En faîte j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir en plein ébat tout les deux, deux beaux garçons comme vous, ça vaut de l'or. Fit-elle avec la luxure dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?! T'es folle ! Il ne vas rien se passer !... S'exclama-t-il.

\- Dommage, fit-elle la moue, j'ai toujours voulu voir deux mecs baiser ensemble.

\- Oh pitié Pam ! S'exclama avec agonie Dean.

\- Non sérieux ! En plus vous êtes des étalons tous les deux... Fit-elle rêveusement. Je me demande lequel d'entre vous se la prendrais dans...

\- Pam ! S'exclama Dean en repoussant la jeune femme qui se mit à rire en se rattrapant au mur.

\- Castiel a été le seul à parvenir à te rembarrer alors je dirais que c'est lui qui te l'enfoncerais dans le c...

Dean n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase ignoble... Il en avait bien trop entendu déjà. Il s'enfuit dans le séjour où il se retrouva face aux prétendantes de Garth qui discutait à voix basse en gardant leur regard rivés sur lui. Il roula des yeux en soupirant et sortit dehors mais percuta Cole. Combien diable y avait-il de personne dans cette villa ? C'était grotesque !

\- Hey ça vas ? On dirait que t'as vue un fantôme. Fit son ami qui plissa les yeux en l'observant rapidement. Il t'as déjà sauté dessus ?

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Râla Dean en faisant à nouveau demi tour pour aller se cacher dans les douches...

Où Benny et sa dulcinée se faisait des papouilles... Quelle idée de se faire des papouilles dans un endroit pareil !... On pouvait être tranquille nul part ici ou quoi ?!

\- Oh Benny !

Bordel de merde...

\- Haa !

\- Hun...

\- Fais chier ! Jura Dean en partant aussi sec. Un vrai baisodrome ici !

Mais alors qu'il allait pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, il vit l'ombre de Pam sur le mur d'en face. Il se jeta donc sur la porte la plus proche, l'ouvrit et se précipita dans la pièce, refermant aussitôt derrière lui... Pam restait dans le couloir... Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait dans le couloir bordel ? Tout le monde avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie ou quoi ?! Il entendit soudain une respiration profonde derrière lui.

Putain une Embuscade ! Pensa t-il en se retournant de suite, prêt à dégainer... Mais ce n'était que Castiel entrain de dormir à poing fermé. Il observa un instant son épaule dépasser de la couette... Sûr qu'il n'y avait pas plus sûr comme cachette... Il soupira et s'éloigna de la porte, contourna le lit. Castiel avait le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller. Certaines de ses mèches noirs caressaient son front dans un emmêlement confus. Dean arracha ses yeux de l'homme et regarda les alentours... Génial... Il n'y avait rien pour s'asseoir ! Il grogna dans sa barbe et s'assied donc contre le mur, au sol. Il sortit son portable et joua à un nouveau jeu qu'il avait téléchargé.

Au bout d'une demie heure son dos lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il s'étira, tenta d'autres positions, se retrouva allongé par terre... Encore pire ! Il se releva en grimaçant et avisa la porte... Il pouvait entendre d'ici les autres chahuter, parfois même son prénom être prononcé. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant avant de glisser son regard sur Castiel qui s'était tourné et était sur un seul côté du lit... Le matelas avait l'air tellement confortable … Son dos et son fessier approuvaient fortement... Mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse ! Il s'assied au sol, le dos contre le côté du matelas. Ça ferra l'affaire.

Il reprit sa partie en gigotant de temps en temps pour soulager ses pauvres fesses. Ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour avoir un peu de tranquillité sérieux ! Il avait encore plus hâte de se barrer maintenant que Castiel avait débarqué. Les autres n'allaient pas arrêter de le chambrer à tout bout de champ et peut être que ça ne dérangeait pas le brun mais il n'allait certainement pas supporter ça en plus de la honte de se retrouver dans une émission aussi cul-cul. Il était parvenu à compléter seulement deux autres niveaux... L'était super dure ce jeu !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Le fit sursauter Castiel dont la voix était rendu encore plus rauque par le sommeil.

\- T'avais qu'à pas me dire que je pouvais rester si je faisait pas de bruit. S'offusqua immédiatement Dean qui fit lever un sourcil à Castiel.

\- Non, je veux dire par terre. Éclaira le brun en montrant son côté libre du regard. Viens dans le lit.

\- De quoi je me mêle !

\- Je dis ça pour toi. Le sol ne doit pas être confortable. Expliqua Castiel en se recouchant. Et il fait plus chaud sous la couette.

Dean allait répliquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'effectivement il faisait plus froid qu'avant. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà une heure du matin ! Il n'avait pas vue le temps passer ! Dean se releva. Tout le monde était au lit maintenant. Il sortit de la chambre de Castiel et se dirigea vers la sienne qui était fermé à clef... Pourquoi diable était-elle fermé à clef ?!

\- Pamela. Grogna Dean en se dirigeant vers la chambre de cette dernière qui était également fermé à clef...

Elle l'avait fait exprès ! Sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à gueuler pour ne pas réveiller les autres... Qu'il la haïssait en se moment ! Il se dirigea donc dans le séjour en vue de dormir sur l'un des nombreux canapés pour n'en trouver aucun... Cette sale petite punaise ! Il alla dehors pour un transat mais évidemment ces derniers n'était nul par en vue ! Il plaça une main tremblante sur son visage. Sa liste noir venait de s'allonger ! Sa journée avait été éprouvante et le voilà sans endroit où pioncer !... Sauf qu'il en avait un...

\- Chier ! Jura t-il en shootant dans un caillou imaginaire avant d'aller envoyer se faire foutre sa conscience et d'aller chercher son sommeil dûment mérité.

Il rentra dans la villa puis dans la chambre à Castiel en mode furtif, resta planté devant le lit , indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Castiel dût le sentir d'une façon ou d'une autre car il se réveilla à nouveau et le regarda silencieusement.

\- … Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux toi.

\- La ferme. Coupa net Dean qui triturait ses doigts, crevant d'envie de se vautrer dans un lit pour pioncer.

Castiel soupira en secouant la tête avant de repousser la couette du côté libre pour inviter Dean à y prendre place mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Ne me fait pas attendre, j'aimerais retourner dormir Dean. Grogna Castiel.

Dean grommela quelque chose mais finit par s'approcha et s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- J'en était sûr. Fit soudain le brun.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pionces avec tes vêtements.

\- Non !

\- Vraiment ?

Dean allait répondre mais se souvint qu'il avait effectivement encore ses vêtements... Et puis merde ! Il retira violemment son haut, arracha son bas, ignorant le regard perçant posé sur lui et sauta sous la couette, y appréciant particulièrement la chaleur et l'odeur douce et sucré.

\- Mieux non ? Demanda Castiel, gagnant un gémissement de bonheur qui le fit sourire.

Puis il se recoucha, sentant Dean bouger de temps à autre pour trouver une position confortable avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean se réveilla tranquillement mais ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Pour une fois qu'il avait un instant de tranquillité il n'allait certainement pas cesser en flinguant ses rétines. Rien ne pourrait le faire se lever ! Même pas une main se saisissant de sa hanche, même pas une grande main forte clairement masculine se saisissant de sa h...

\- Bordel ! Sursauta Dean dans le lit, les yeux maintenant rivé sur une frimousse endormit et bien trop proche de lui.

Castiel dormait encore... Il était proche à un point où il sentait sa chaleur... Il la sentait en particulier au niveau de sa hanche. Dean se saisit doucement de la main fautive et s'apprêtait à l'éloigner de lui lorsque deux orbes bleu s'ouvrir paresseusement.

\- Hmm... Dean ? Grommela Castiel encore empâté dans le sommeil.

\- Hey.

\- Oh, désolé. S'excusa Castiel en reprenant sa main avant de se retourner dans le lit comme si de rien était pour profiter encore un instant des bras confortables de Morphée.

Dean sortit rapidement du lit, se rhabilla en deux deux et sortit de la chambre . Il tenta d'ouvrir la sienne et la trouva toujours fermé à clef... Il se dirigea furibond dans le séjour où il pouvait entendre du monde discuter. Ils étaient quasiment tous attablé pour le petit déjeuné sauf quelques retardataires dont Castiel faisait partit. Certaine conversation se terminèrent abruptement au profit de porter attention à sa personne... Si en temps normal il aurait trouvé ça très flatteur, en l'occurrence ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit Deano ? Fit évidemment Pamela qui croquait de façon malicieuse dans un petit lu au chocolat.

\- Excellente. Répondit le mécanicien qui fut surpris du regard sombre d'Anna. Il ne colle pas, ne bouge pas et ne ronfle pas ! Éclaircit Dean pour éviter tout malentendu.

\- Par contre toi tu respires fort. Vint une voix grognonne derrière lui. Et tu parles dans ton sommeil... Continua de se plaindre Castiel. Tu marmonnes des trucs incompréhensibles j'ai dut plusieurs fois m'empêcher de t'étouffer avec mon oreiller.

\- T'avais qu'à me virer puisque t'étais pas content. Marmonna Dean entre ses dents serrées.

\- J'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller, t'avais une frimousse adorable une fois endormit. Fit comme si de rien était Castiel en allant s'asseoir à côté de Garth qui le regardait avec amusement.

\- Pitié arrête tes flatteries à deux balles. Fit avec mordant Dean.

\- Surtout qu'on se tape ta tronche de mal lotit toute la journée, commença Castiel en se servant un café, alors te voir un peu détendu et surtout avec cette langue de pute enfin silencieuse ça fait un bien fou ! Fit-il d'une voix encore empâté par le sommeil en prenant une gorgée du breuvage marron.

Tandis que Castiel menait sa petite vie, a tartiner un morceau de pain, les autres avaient tous les yeux démesurément écarquillés, totalement estomaqué par la rhétorique vulgaire et cinglante du brun...

\- Je... Je t'emmerde ! Parvint finalement à dire Dean. Et puis d'abord tu n'as même pas passé une journée ici encore, comment peut tu savoir comment je suis durant le jour ?!

\- Je suivait l'émission avant de venir ici... Fit Castiel.

\- Et quelle idée débile faut avoir pour vouloir venir vers moi après avoir vue comment je suis ! Se moqua Dean. Tu dois vraiment être putain de désespéré ça me dégoù...

\- En réalité j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas me retrouver en ta compagnie si exécrable. Se plaignit Castiel en rivant son regard morne sur Dean. Mais il se trouve que mon frère est un grand expert dans les magouilles débiles de ce genre et il me tenait par les bijoux de famille... Une dette à payer et au lieux de me faire faire quelque chose d'utile il a trouvé l'idée de m'envoyer ici bien plus hilarante.

\- Alors toi aussi on t'as forcé... Fit Garth.

\- Dit moi, ton frère connaîtrait pas un Crowley ? Demanda par prudence Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se pinçant doucement dans sa réflexion un instant avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

\- … Peut être que cette histoire vas enfin tourner à mon avantage. Toi comme moi ne voulions pas être ici alors qu'est ce que tu dis qu'on fasse la paix et qu'on ne se cherche pas jusqu'à la fin de cette... « Aventure » ?

\- T'en que tu me fais pas chier. Répondit Castiel en continuant de boire son café.

\- Deal ! S'exclama Dean en tendant la main au brun pour clore le contrat.

\- Tu vois pas que je suis entrain de boire là ? Asséna Castiel dont, effectivement, ses deux mains étaient occupé à tenir sa tasse.

\- T'as cas prendre ta tasse dans une seule main crétin ! S'exaspéra aussitôt Dean.

\- Je la prend à deux mains si ça me chante emmerdeur.

\- Pardon ? Tu manques pas d'air toi !

\- Non, c'est parfait et c'est quoi cette question stupide?

\- Dit moi que tu le fais exprès !

\- Et pourquoi est ce que je ferais exprès de passer pour un crétin ?!

\- Ah ! Donc tu sais que tu viens de passer pour un crétin alors pourquoi tu réponds quant même ce genre de chose idiote ?

\- Pour te faire chier évidemment. Il n'y a rien de plus mélodieux le matin que tes cries de putois.

\- Non mais je vais me le faire !

\- N'inverse pas les rôle Dean .

\- Pardon ?!

Et ce ci continua tout le long du petit déjeuné. Les autres habitants de la villa tentèrent difficilement de reprendre leur conversation malgré les deux sauvages se lançant piques sur piques tout en trouvant le moyen de prendre leur petit déjeuné.

L'après midi, Anna était devenu soudainement bien plus tactile que d'habitude. Dean la regardait entrain d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui furtivement alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la piscine géante chauffé entrain de jouer un jeu débile que les organisateurs de cette émission débile avait mis en place. Ils jouaient au volley balle... On pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'une grand imagination. Bref, Anna Cole, Jessica et Dean était d'un côté du filet tandis que Andréa, Benny, Pamela et Castiel était de l'autre.

\- On peut me dire pourquoi je dois me faire chier à jouer à cette connerie ? Grogna Dean. Garth ? Tu veux prendre ma place ?

\- Peur de perdre ? Me dit pas que tu as si peu de confiance en toi ! Ce serait honteux Winchester.

Dean tiqua au propos du brun qui le perçait de son regard bleu. Le sale petit blanc bec !

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas moins mes les briser quant je t'aurais mit ta raclée. Rétorqua-t-il à un Castiel tout sourire.

\- C'est enfantin de répondre de la sorte à ses provocation Dean. Ais un peu d'amour propre. Tenta Anna mais cette dernière fut totalement ignoré par son prince qui frappait dans le ballon venant sur lui de toutes ses forces.

Ce dernier traversa la piscine et heurta violemment la surface l'eau juste devant Castiel qui fut abondamment éclaboussé.

\- Yes ! S'exclama Dean en levant le poing au ciel, regardant les gouttes d'eau goutter des cheveux noirs de son prétendant, glisser sur son visage joueur puis rouler contre son torse puissant, ses pectoraux se contractèrent de concert avec un soudain mouvement brusque de son buste. Putain ! S'exclama Dean lorsqu'il remarqua enfin le ballon revenir à toute allure sur lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de placer ses bras devant son visage que le ballon heurtait ses avants-bras, ricochant et se allant frapper l'arrière du crâne de Cole qui geint.

\- Castiel ! Fit aussitôt Anna. Tu l'as fait exprès !

\- J'aurais voulut le faire que je n'y serait pas arrivé. Répliqua le brun en faisant une mine condescendante à la jeune femme rousse.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Cast...

\- Égalité Castiel. S'exclama avec jubilation le mécanicien.

Le brun sourit en coin et se prépara à réceptionner la balle que Dean lançait en l'air. Il y eut plusieurs fautes, de nombreuses balles «mal lancées» et beaucoup de cries en tout genre. Lorsque Garth siffla la fin du jeu les deux jeunes hommes étaient exténués et se défiaient du regard, l'adrénaline affluant dans leurs veines.

\- Qui a gagné Garth ? Demanda Dean...

Il avait rapidement perdu le compte, trop pris dans le jeu et apparemment Castiel aussi puisqu'il s'en remettait également au gringalet.

\- Heu... Bah... Je sais pas. Fit Garth, tout penaud.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ? S'insurgea Dean.

\- Bah je croyais que tu comptais...

\- … Non mais je rêve. S'exaspéra Dean avant de sortir de l'eau.

Une autre équipe se mit dans l'eau et Dean pouvait enfin profiter du soleil. Il s'installa en soupirant d'aise sur le transat mais son repos fut de courte durée. Anna vint s'allonger juste à côté de lui.

\- Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec Castiel... Fit-elle d'une voix basse.

\- Où tu vois ça toi ? S'agaça aussitôt le mécano.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air dans une bulle rien qu'à tout les deux lorsque vous êtes ensemble...

\- Tu te fais des idées. Coupa sec Dean qui commençait à en avoir assez des allusions d'Anna.

Anna dont il pouvait sentir le regard lourd de sens sur lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui foutre la paix comme Castiel ? Est ce que lui venait l'asticoter pendant son temps de détente ? Non ! D'ailleurs où il était ce chieur ? Dean se redressa et scanna les alentours du regard pour repérer la tête brune. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme siroter une boisson tout en regardant d'un œil ennuyé les autres jouer. Celui-ci dut sentir qu'on le regardait puisqu'il tourna soudainement son regard vers Dean et lui fit un sourire narquois. Dean lui fit un doigt, se surprenant lui même du geste vulgaire mais le rire qu'il provoqua chez l'autre homme lui tira un sourire. Il se recoucha avec la satisfaction chaussant sa poitrine.

\- Sale petit cafard. Murmura-t-il.

\- Comme là par exemple. Reprit Anna. Tu ne voyais plus que lui à nouveau.

\- Oh pitié Anna ! S'exclama-t-il avec agacement. Je peux même plus avoir une discussion avec une autre personne sans que tu me tombes dessus maintenant ?!

\- Je suis jalouse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il n'est la que depuis hier soir et tu es déjà plus proche de lui que de moi qui suit à tes côtés depuis plusieurs semaines ! Fit-elle en montrant d'un geste de la main le brun qui ignora leurs propos.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Tu vas pas recommencer avec tes conneries sur l'amour j'espère ?

\- Peut être que tu rejetais toutes tes précédentes prétendantes parce que c'était des femmes.

Dean souffla fortement et décida qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'éloigne d'elle avant qu'elle ne finisse réellement par le faire craquer. Lui ? Intéressé par les hommes ? Pitié, il avait peut être perdu espoir en l'amour mais il n'était pas aussi désespéré pour se mettre à jouer pour l'autre équipe ! En parlant d'équipe c'était de nouveau à lui... Fais chier ! Castiel était cette fois dans son équipe avec les deux prétendantes de Garth. En face de lui se trouvait Cole et Benny qui avaient tout les deux un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles... Suspect.

La première balle fut pour Castiel. Celui-ci la renvoya sans problème de l'autre côté sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Dean cherchant une erreur chez le brun avec laquelle il pourrait lui faire la misère. Il ne remarqua que la légère rougeur de sa joue dut à un de ses ballons, de la partit précédente, qu'il lui avait lancé en pleine poire. Il sourit sarcastiquement au souvenir tordant tout en suivant des yeux le brun s'avancer difficilement dans l'eau pour récupérer la balle qui avait dû revenir. Celui-ci la loupa, la balle étant trop loin et ne pouvant se déplacer aussi rapidement que voulut dans l'eau.

\- Et bah alors ? On a dut mal ? Se moqua sans scrupule Dean ce qui lui valut de se faire éclabousser à tour de bras. Cast ! Arrête ! Toussa Dean ayant avalé de l'eau par mégarde.

\- Sale petit cloporte ! Je te signale que la balle était plus proche de toi mais comme t'es pas foutu de te concentrer cinq secondes j'y suis allé à ta place ! Réprimanda Castiel en balançant le ballon qui alla rebondir sur le front de Dean tout en continuant de l'éclaboussé abondamment.

\- Arrê ! Cas ! S'esclaffa Dean en tendant de se protéger mais porta finalement son choix sur sa dernière chance et se jeta sur le brun.

Dean posa ses mains sur les épaules pâles et fit peser tout son poids sur le corps de Castiel qui bascula en arrière et se retrouva sous l'eau mais il ne s'avouait pas pour autant vaincu puisqu'il entraîna Dean dans sa chute, l'emmenant sous l'eau avec lui. Ils se battirent sous les yeux exaspéré des autres personnes présentes et finirent par ce faire stopper par le manque d'air. Exténué et respirant comme des bœufs ils furent prirent d'un fou rire, le manque d'oxygène ayant quelque peu déréglé leur cerveau. Ils finirent par se calmer doucement, Dean ayant toujours une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et le front posé dans l'angle de son cou tandis que son rire s'estompait enfin. Castiel le tenait à la hanche... De la même façon qu'il l'avait tenu avec douceur ce matin dans le lit. Cette pensée eut le mérite de réveiller Dean qui se redressa et se recula rapidement en se détournant et passant une main dans sa nuque d'un air gêné.

\- Ça m'as soûlé tout ça moi. Je rentre. Fit-il en sortant rapidement, déglutissant difficilement lorsqu'il entendit Castiel prendre congé également.

Ça avait finit bizarrement ce dit Dean mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit de la sorte qu'il se fichait bien de ça. Toutes ces activités lui avait donné faim. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'empara d'une bonne tranche de brioche qu'il dégusta en se retournant... Il se surpris à ne trouver personne derrière lui... Il pensait que Castiel l'avait suivit mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il haussa des épaules. C'est pas comme si le gars essayait réellement de le conquérir, il était là par dépit aussi alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne le suive pas à la trace. En revanche c'était étonnant de la part d'Anna, pas qu'il s'en plaigne évidemment. Il voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais se souvint soudainement de son problème de clef. Il soupira fortement, engloutit le dernier morceau de brioche et alla chercher la coupable de cette situation.

Pamela se prélassait au bord de la piscine, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Il se plaça donc pile entre elle et le soleil.

\- Quel est l'idiot qui... Elle se tue en reconnaissant son visiteur. Dean !

\- Ma clef. Fit de but en blanc celui-ci.

\- Bizarre, j'aurais juré que t'avais dit Winchester le jour où on s'est rencontré. Se moqua gentiment la jeune femme.

\- Je veux me pioter alors il me faut ma clef. Ignora-t-il son stupide commentaire.

\- Déjà ? Mais t'es pire que les poules !

\- Exacte, maintenant donne moi ma clef. Fit-il avec agacement en tendant sa main paume vers le haut.

\- C'est Cas qui là.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Dean.

Pamela le regarda avec une incertitude mêlé d'exaspération.

\- C'est. Cas. Qui. L'as. Répéta-t-elle en articulant exagérément, « je te prend pour un débile » clairement insinué dans son ton.

Dean la fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien et s'en alla pour retrouver son bien. Il toqua à la porte de son prétendant qui l'autorisa à entrer de suite après.

\- Pam as dit que tu avais ma...

Castiel lisait... Torse nu... Allongé sur le côté... Encore en short de bain... Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se sécher correctement, des gouttes d'eaux roulant sur sa peau et allant mouiller sa couette .

\- Ta ? Demanda Castiel en relevant la tête de son bouquin en remarquant le temps d'arrêt de l'autre homme.

\- Heu... Ma clef. Parvint-il enfin à remettre en route les rouages de son cerveau.

\- Ta clef... Répéta dubitativement le brun, n'ayant apparemment jamais entendu parlé de ça.

Puis soudain son visage s'illumina. Il se redressa, tourna le dos à Dean qui serra ses mâchoires. Castiel avait un torse de mannequin... Chaque muscles créaient une fine ombre sur sa peau laiteuse... Dean l'observa chercher quelque chose dans ses tiroirs, maintenant de profil à lui, ses abdos se contractaient dans ses recherches laborieuses, sculptant son torse aux pectoraux saillants... Mais pourquoi notait-il ce genre de détails bordel ?!

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol de ma chambre. J'étais loin de me douter que... Dean ?

\- … Ah merci vieux tu me sauves la vie ! S'exclama soudainement Dean en récupérant la clef rapidement pour ne pas montrer le tremblement de ses doigts.

Il alla s'enfuir dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, s'adossant contre la porte close, la cœur battant la chamade .

\- C'est une putain de blague... Murmura Dean avant de rire nerveusement. Être loin de chez moi m'affecte bien plus que je ne le croyait.

Il se secoua les esprits et décida qu'il ferait mieux de se faire une petite sieste. Une heure après il se faisait réveiller par Cole qui venait le chercher pour un autre jeu débile. Cette fois il s'agissait d'une sorte d'action-vérité. Des gages idiots furent lancés, comme faire la girafe, ou des choses totalement insipides. On apprit que Benny avait été capitaine d'un navire pirate... Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Cole avait faillit être un prisonnier de guerre durant son service à l'armée et Garth avait glisser sur une crotte de chien et s'était ramassé sur la tronche à l'âge de deux ans...

\- Allez Cas à toi ! S'exclama soudainement Cole en faisant signe au brun de se lever pour aller à l'espèce de barre comme on pouvait en voir dans les tribunaux.

Castiel s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, apparemment pas enchanté à l'idée de devoir déballer sa vie privé, chose que Dean pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

\- T'as pire honte. Lança-t-on les festivité à droite.

\- … 2 à un contrôle de maths .

Tous le regardèrent indécis entre surprise ou rire nerveux.

\- T'as pas mieux ? Demanda Garth.

\- Non. Mentit Castiel car Dean savait lorsqu'il mentait, il raidissait légèrement son corps, lui donnant une bouille d'ange coincé du cul qui le faisait bien marrer d'ailleurs.

\- Bon... Et bien …

\- T'as pire expérience sexuelle. Le pris d'assaut Pamela.

\- M'en prendre une sans préparation.

Les réactions furent multiples. Certains avaient une main sur le visage, sourire aux lèvres ou non, d'autres le regardaient avec éberlue, d'autre encore ne semblait carrément pas avoir percuté. Pamela riait à gorge déployée tandis que Dean avait les lèvres pincées, tentant de se retenir en cachant son sourire derrière sa main sans quitter des yeux le brun toujours aussi impassible comme s'il venait de dire que le petit-déjeuné de ce matin était dégueulasse.

\- Comment !... Comment s'en est arrivé là ? Fit Pamela entre deux rire.

\- On avait beaucoup but... Fin surtout moi et lui était... Un enculé.

À ça Dean ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire en se pliant en deux. Castiel le regarda un instant avant de sourire en coin. On voyait rarement Dean rire de si bon cœur.

\- Mais... Tenta Benny, qui était quant même mal à l'aise. Tu ne t'es pas retrouvé à l'hôpital ?

\- Non. Répondit abruptement Castiel qui ne voulait apparemment pas s'épancher sur le sujet.

\- Et par enculé, tu voulais dire...

\- Que c'était un pauvre type qui n'en voulait qu'à mon cul et maintenant que vous savez une partit de la vie de ce dernier on pourrait passer au suivant non ?! Fit Castiel d'une voix autoritaire, en ayant visiblement la claque de toutes ces questions.

\- Parce que ton petit soldat en à fait beaucoup d'excursions lui aussi ? S'exclama fortement Cole qui essuyait une larme d'hilarité.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas. Fit Castiel d'une voix rappeuse en le fusillant du regard. Et je parlais d'une autre personne qui passerait à son tour à l'échafaud .

\- Oui, bien sûr oui. Fit Pamela en soufflant fortement pour se calmer.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier et se réinstalla sur le canapé, à côté de Dean qui était toujours plié en deux et riait silencieusement, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Le brun l'observa quelques instants avant d'apposer sa main sur son dos.

\- T'as finit de te foutre de ma gueule oui ? Fit-il doucement.

\- Oh oui, désolé ! S'exclama Dean en se redressant et se tournant vers le brun. C'est juste que tu l'as dit avec tellement de... Oh mon pauvre ça a dut...

Dean ne finit pas sa phrase, ses traits s'étant soudainement figé tandis qu'il détaillait le visage du brun surpris.

\- Dean ? Un problème ?

\- Non rien. Dit-il sèchement avant de se remettre droit et se focaliser sur la prochaine victime.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en observant le profil de Dean. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Juste parce qu'il avait mit sa main sur son dos ? Le fait qu'il parle ouvertement de son homosexualité? Castiel souffla de dépit.

Et le changement de son comportement durant les jours suivant ne le surpris pas réellement. L'autre homme n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il ne lui parlait quasiment plus, partait lorsque lui arrivait... Il devait bien avouer qu'il était déçut du comportement de Dean mais pas vraiment surpris. Il se passa plusieurs jours ou Castiel passait une grande partit de son temps dans sa chambre... L'envie de partir se faisant de plus en plus pesante tout comme l'obstination qui ne le quittait pas... C'est finalement les organisateurs qui, voyant la situation arrivé à un cul de sac, firent débloquer tout ça.

Il furent convié dans le séjour où il vit Dean prendre un siège bien loin de lui. Même pas daigna t-il lui lancé un regard... Qu'importe. Les organisateurs informèrent Dean qu'il devait choisir entre ses deux prétendants et il resta muet et impassible, les yeux fixés sur ses mains enlacées l'une à l'autre. Il allait partir demain... Anna lui lança un regard étrange... Un espèce de sourire de satisfaction mêlé à un sourire désolé sur les lèvres... Il répondit à demi-mot à ce que lui disait Cole, regarda Dean partir suivit de Anna, s'excusa auprès du militaire et se retira dans sa chambre... La vie ici était bien ennuyeuse sans Dean...

Dean tourna tous le reste de la journée. Anna restait près de lui à son grand désarroi... Pourquoi le collait-elle de la sorte ? Avait-elle peur de se faire chourer la place par Castiel ? Tellement stupide... Il soupira en s'allongeant dans son lit. C'était évident qu'il allait faire partir Castiel... Tellement évident... C'était un homme... Castiel était un homme et en plus … En plus rien, le fait qu'il soit un homme était amplement suffisant...

\- Ça vas Dean ? Demanda pour la énième fois Anna.

\- La réponse est la même que pour toutes les autres fois. Grommela Dean.

\- Je m'inquiète, tu ne sembles pas aller bien...

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou pour ta place à la villa ? Fit avec acidité Dean avant qu'il n'ai put s'en empêcher.

Anna le regarda avec un air peiné avant de sortir de la chambre sans dire un mot. Il voulait simplement qu'elle lui fiche la paix ! Toujours à le coller telle une moule à son rocher... Tellement agaçant... Il sourit nerveusement en pensant qu'il l'avait gardé jusqu'à présent car c'était elle qui le laissait le plus respirer depuis le début de cette aventure stupide. Il soupira fortement. Mais Castiel était...

\- Chier . Jura -t-il doucement.

Il avait passé le reste de son temps à l'ignorer... Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec lui... Et ça lui portait sur les nerfs... C'était l'occasion rêvé pour le faire partir... Pour qu'il ait la paix... Alors pourquoi ça lui triturait autant les méninges ? La réponse était claire non ?! Il grogna de frustration. Sa décision était prise ! Il garderait Anna. Il ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser parce il était fatigué ! Il avait juste besoin de sommeil et demain tout serrait réglé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit... Il avait vraiment eut besoin de ces heures de sommeil. Malheureusement maintenant il ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil, plus que rechargé et les pensées dérangeantes ne cessaient de... Il grogna d'agacement et ce décida à se lever pour s'aventurer dans la villa et s'occuper l'esprit. Changer de paysage lui ferrait du bien. Il grignota quelque chose qui traînait en observant les étoiles dans le ciel sombre tout en écoutant les clapotis de l'eau dans la piscine... Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il pas prit un bain de minuit ? L'eau était chauffé en plus alors il n'allait pas se priver.

Il sortit dehors, l'air était plus frais mais pas des moins agréable. Il descendit les marches de la piscine, appréciant la sensation de l'eau contre sa peau et plongea lorsque le niveau fut à mi-cuisses. Il fit quelques brasses lentes, juste pour sentir ses muscles se décontracter dans l'eau. Puis il se cala contre le rebord de la piscine et observa les étoiles en silence, mis à part le son des criquets au loin... Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut un moment de paix et de tranquillité. La villa était toujours très animé alors parfois il devait avouer que ça le tirait. Il soupira de contentement en fermant les yeux. Que faisait Sammy ? Et Charlie ? Sûr qu'il s'en sortait bien ces deux là... Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une bouille qui le fixait impassiblement juste au dessus de lui.

\- Putain ! Jura t-il en se reculant prestement. Cas ! Fais moi pas peur comme ça bordel ! J'ai crut que t'étais un psychopathe venue me régler mon compte.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un aurait une raison de venir te régler ton compte ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Un psychopathe n'as pas besoin de raison pour te régler ton compte. Grommela Dean dans sa barbe inexistante en regardant sur le côté.

\- Je vois. Fit Castiel en s'asseyant sur le rebot de la piscine pour y entrer lentement, se retenant d'entrer trop vite dans l'eau à la force de ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Dean un peu bougon d'être dérangé.

\- La même chose que toi.

\- ...T'es pas sensé pioncer ?

\- Je t'ai entendu plonger.

Et merde. Pensa Dean. Il avait oublié que la fenêtre de Castiel était la plus proche de la piscine et vue qu'un rien le réveillait...

\- T'en fais pas. Je ne compte pas te déranger. Fit le brun une fois entré entièrement et déjà entrain de somnoler sur le rebord.

Dean l'observa un instant avant de se placer à côté de lui avec hésitation. C'est vrai que Castiel était quelqu'un de calme... Il se força à se détendre et soupira d'aise, se décontractant à nouveau. Il entendait la respiration quasi imperceptible du brun. C'était relaxant d'être avec lui. Il pouvait se laisser aller... Il pouvait... Dean rouvrit les yeux et pivota la tête sur le côté, son souffle se bloquant en voyant que Castiel le regardait déjà et de façon si intense, comme si, comme si... Ce dernier étendit lentement son bras et alla agripper le rebord de l'autre côté de son corps pour se tirer jusqu'en face de lui, le tout dans le remous calme de l'eau. Dean le regardait s'approcher avec une curiosité calme, ses yeux ne s'écarquillant que lorsque des lèvres douces se posèrent chastement sur les siennes. Castiel se recula peu de temps après, le fixant dans les yeux tandis que Dean restait surpris et muet.

\- Je t'ai mentit.

Dean ne parvint qu'à faire une mine surprise. Le fait qu'il ne pense pas à envoyer paître Castiel le surprenant également.

\- Ma venue ici n'était pas totalement forcée.

\- …

\- Depuis le début de l'émission je … Castiel se tue, incertain quant à ce qu'il devrait et ne devrait pas dire.

\- Tu ? Le poussa Dean avec un calme qu'il ne se connaissait pas vue les circonstances.

\- Je me languit de toi.

Languit... Répéta dans sa tête Dean. Qui dit ça de nos jours ?

\- Alors lorsque Gabriel m'as coincé et obligé à venir ici, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas particulièrement été revêche.

Revêche... On pouvait placer ce genre de mot dans ce genre de propos ?

\- Dean tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Hein ? Heu oui oui...

Dean vit Castiel froncer des sourcils. Le brun soupira soudainement et se rapprocha à nouveau de Dean qui se fondit contre le rebord de la piscine inconsciemment. Une main fraîche vint se poser contre son torse pour descendre sur son ventre et saisir l'élastique de son short de bain. Seulement à ce moment là percuta-t-il enfin la situation.

\- Cas ! S'exclama Dean en saisissant fermement son poignet, l'autre homme étant bien trop proche de lui pour que ce soit innocent.

\- J'ai dit qu'on m'avait forcé car je savais que jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé t'approcher si tu savais que j'étais en réalité intéressé par toi.

Dean ne dit rien, tête basse il regardait le torse de Castiel à à peine quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça a été dure pour moi de ne pas te toucher le soir où tu as dormit dans mon lit. Fit Castiel d'une voix soudainement plus grave.

Dean déglutit en gardant la tête obstinément basse. Il ne savait comment réagir à ça. Il savait qu'il devrait rejeter les avances de Castiel... C'était un mec... Et qu'il dise qu'il voulait le toucher durant son sommeil devrait le faire flipper !

\- Cas...

\- J'ai conscience que c'est moi que tu ferras partir demain. Murmura Castiel, la peine audible dans sa voix. Ça vas me faire mal de t'entendre me dire de partir mais...C'est ma faute... Égoïstement j'ai voulu être proche de toi sachant très bien que tu étais hétéro, je t'ai mit dans une situation inconfortable et gênante devant des millions de gens juste pour assouvir mes désirs personnelles... Et je sais que je ne devrait même pas penser à demander ça, que c'est bien trop égoïste de ma part mais... Voudrais tu m'embrasser ? Une toute dernière fois avant que je ne parte demain. Demanda Castiel en relevant délicatement le menton de Dean d'un doigt.

\- C-Cas... Bégaya ceui-ci.

Castiel se rapprocha lentement des lèvres de Dean qui restait pétrifié, sentant son cœur faire une embardée dans son torse. D'une lenteur agonisante, Castiel finit par presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement, il brossa les lèvres de Dean des siennes... Tendrement il les lécha et Dean exhala fébrilement. Ses lèvres suivirent peu à peu le mouvement avec une certaine hésitation. Castiel inspira soudainement profondément à la réponse, pressant plus fermement leurs lèvres ensemble, faisant frémir Dean qui porta timidement ses mains au torse de Castiel qui passa sa main dans sa nuque avec euphorie.

À partir de cet instant, le baisé devint très vite plus passionné, osé et intoxiquant. Castiel glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean qui gémit dans sa bouche. Et soudain, sans prévenir, Castiel enfouissait sa langue dans sa bouche, le faisant poser plus fermement ses mains sur ses épaules fortes. Il tremblait sous les attouchements du brun qui le ravissait littéralement, Castiel embrassait bien bordel... Sa langue s'acoquinant avec la sienne, ses dents torturants ses lèvres de temps en temps, le laissant pantelant. C'était bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crût ! Ça avait bien plus d'effet sur lui que prévu ! Un homme n'était pas sensé lui faire tant d'effet bordel ! Et cette pensée remua quelque chose dans ses tripes. Il repoussa fortement Castiel qui le laissa partir aussitôt. Les mains sur le torse pâle du brun, Dean respirait fortement en dévisageant son visage dans le reflet de l'eau possible grâce à la lumière de la lune.

\- Merci et, Désolé. Entendit-il être soufflé et avant qu'il n'ai put réagir le son de l'eau se mouvant se fit.

Il releva les yeux pour voir le dos à la peau porcelaine de Castiel s'éloigner de lui. Il l'observa sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire sortir de l'eau puis disparaître dans la villa.

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien tout suivit...

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Dean avait une tête de cadavre. Il n'avait pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit, s'étant passé et repassé dans la tête ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Castiel... Il s'était tourné et retourné, avait grogné et soupiré, avait enfoncé de frustration son visage dans son oreiller et s'était fait torturer par son esprit... Il avait l'humeur d'un cannibale n'ayant pas mangé depuis un mois. Et les autres semblaient bien l'avoir compris puisqu'il n'en vit aucun tenter de débuter une conversation avec lui. Cas restait également distant mais il sentait régulièrement son regard sur lui... Seule Anna avait un comportement qui l'agaçait... Elle restait loin, pas de soucis mais elle le fixait avec cet espèce de petit sourire en coin confiant qui l'irritait particulièrement.

Rapidement, Anna et Castiel furent appelé à faire leur valise et à monter sur l'échafaud où Dean était le bourreau. Dean renifla dédaigneusement à l'ambiance dramatique qu'essayait certainement d'instauré ces crétins du show-biz... Ridicule, tout le monde connaissait déjà la suite... On lui demanda implicitement de se presser... Apparemment ces cons aimaient en faire des tonnes mais pas trop non plus ! Dean releva son regard sur ses deux prétendants, chacun semblant parfaitement savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire... Ceci l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Anna avec ce regard confiant tandis que Castiel avait une mine résigné et attendait juste patiemment sa sentence... Les organisateurs l'incitèrent à nouveau à faire son choix, à décidé qui devait partir et ne plus jamais revenir près de lui...

\- … Castiel. Finit par dire Dean, le brun relevant enfin son regard sur lui.

Le pire c'est qu'ils avaient tous raison... Tous autant qu'ils soient... D'un commun accord, Castiel s'empoigna de sa valise, fit un salut polit de la tête aux autres personnes de la villa présentes derrière Dean et se détourna. Dean le regarda s'éloigner avec une boule dans la gorge... Il s'éloignait de lui, pour toujours...

\- Est ce que je t'ai dit de partir ?! Hurla-t-il soudainement avant d'avoir put s'en empêcher.

Castiel se stoppa net dans son départ et se retourna lentement, l'incompréhension inscrite sur ses traits. Il vit Dean se frotter nerveusement la bouche en respirant profondément.

\- Au contraire... Souffla-t-il. C'est toi qui reste.

Il y eut un long moment de silence gênant ou la surprise était lisible sur tous les visages. En particulier celui d'Anna, ce dont se réjouit plus que de raison Dean. Mais c'est finalement cette dernière qui brisa ce silence.

\- Comment ça ? C'est moi qui part ?! S'outra t-elle avec virulence, la peine visible sur ses traits.

\- … Oui, c'est toi qui part. Se contenta de dire Dean avant de se détourner rapidement et de s'enfuir dans la grande bâtisse.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour souffler un bon coup. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses pensées s'emmêlaient violemment entre elles... Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Par pure esprit de contradiction ? Pour faire chier les gens ? C'était pas impossible mais quand même ! Il soupira fortement et se laissa glisser au sol. Il aspirait seulement à prendre un somnifère pour se réveiller chez lui et loin de cette vie de cinglé ! Seulement on semblait bien se foutre de ce qu'il voulait puisque la seconde d'après quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

\- Dean . Appela Castiel de derrière le pan de bois. Je peux entrer ?

Dean avait envie de faire le mort mais ce ne serait que retarder l'échéance... Il soupira à nouveau et se releva pour ouvrir à Castiel. Celui-ci le regarda profondément en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as gardé ? Demanda sans détour le brun.

\- … Je... Dean se frotta la nuque en se détournant d'embarras. Je ne sais pas... Je te voyais partir et... Je ne voulais pas... C'est tout... Souffla-t-il en tournant le dos à Castiel.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens implicitement de me donner le feu vert ? Demanda gravement le brun qui s'approchait lentement de l'autre homme présent dans la pièce.

Dean déglutit difficilement. Par feu vert il voulait dire...

\- Je ne pourrais certainement plus me retenir maintenant. Fit soudainement Castiel dans son oreille, son souffle chaud balayant délicieusement sa nuque. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de vouloir te toucher. Fit-il d'une voix rauque en empoignant la hanche de Dean qui ferma fortement les yeux. Je vais pas me gêner et fantasmer sur toi en te regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Cas... Souffla fébrilement Dean.

Le baiser qu'il sentit être déposé dans le creux de son cou le fit tressaillir et se dérober à l'emprise de l'autre homme auquel il fit face. Il hoqueta en remarquant la lueur nouvelle dans ces yeux bleu océan, la luxure y habitant et le scrutant sans gêne, le déshabillant avidement et cette détermination effrayante. Durant un fugace instant il eut l'impression d'être devenu la proie d'un dangereux prédateur. Il secoua la tête pour arrêter de penser ce genre de chose débile et se reprit.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de me regarder avec tes yeux obscènes ce serait bien.

Et au lieu d'entendre une réplique bien sentit comme Castiel l'avait habitué, ce dernier rit brièvement cette fois ci. Dean fronça des sourcils et se retourna pour s'enquérir du pourquoi d'une telle réaction.

\- T'es mignon quand tu dis n'importe quoi pour te sortir d'une situation embarrassante.

Le sale petit cafard ! Rouspéta Dean dans sa barbe avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec tous les habitants de la villa qui écoutaient leur échange... Ces chacals ! Vautours ! Charognards ! Il leur fit un regard noir et se fraya un passage entre eux, en bousculant quelqu'un au passage. Il avait besoin de se barrer le plus loin possible de cette bande de tarés ! Il sortit dans la rue... Chose qu'il n'était pas sensé faire tant qu'il était dans cette émission stupide mais présentement il s'en contre foutait mais alors totalement ! Il n'y avait pas des voitures à disposition pour faire un tour ou quoi ?

\- Dean ? Où est ce que tu veux aller ? Fit soudainement une voix bien connu dans son dos.

\- Cas... Soupira-t-il. Je veux juste prendre un véhicule et rouler, ça m'as toujours aider à me calmer, réfléchir posément... Mais il était hors de question que j'emmène mon bébé dans un endroit si dégradant... Cracha-t-il.

Il vit Castiel sourire avant qu'il ne fourre sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une pair de clefs de voiture.

\- Je te prête la mienne si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'elle te sierra moins que ton bébé mais elle roule plutôt bien. Sourit-il avant de lancer les clefs à Dean qui les réceptionna d'une main habile. Elle est sur le parking juste derrière la villa. Dépêche si tu veux pas te faire arrêter par les gardes.

Dean resta hébété, fixa Castiel tout en tenant les clefs de sa voiture.

\- … Merci... Finit-il par souffler.

\- De rien, j'ai aussi parfois de me retrouver -y !

Dean hocha du chef, se retourna, effectua quelques pas avant de se stopper et de rester immobile plusieurs secondes...

\- Est ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il alors sans se retourner.

\- Heu... Fit Castiel avec éloquence en écarquillant les yeux. Mais je croyais que...

\- T'es pas obligé... Murmura Dean sans pour autant reprendre son chemin, l'hésitation transpirant par tous les ports de sa peau.

\- … Oui, avec plaisirs. Fit finalement Castiel en se mettant en route, rejoignant Dean qui lui sourit en faisant de même.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, banale mais bien équipé de Castiel qui s'installa côté passager. Dean ne se fit pas prier et démarra, se retrouvant rapidement sur la route. Les premières minutes furent bercer par le bruit du moteur seulement. Castiel commençait à somnoler, les vibrations ayant tendance à lui faire cet effet. Il ne savait pas où allait Dean, certainement que ce dernier ne savait pas où il allait non plus mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. D'habitude il serait alerte et bien éveillé pour se souvenir du chemin de retour mais il était incroyablement détendu quant-il s'agissait de Dean...

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de me barrer de cette émission. Fit soudainement Dean.

\- J'imagine oui. Sourit Castiel en gardant ses yeux fermés. Ce genre de chose est vraiment une perte de temps.

\- M'en parle pas, jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver un jour dans ce genre de connerie.

\- Moi non plus. Fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Dean le regarda un instant... Et pourtant il n'était pas totalement contre le fait de venir ici... Castiel somnolait dans le siège... Le visage tourné vers lui, mains posées sur ses cuisses ouvertes... Il soupira et regarda la route. Maintenant plus que jamais il voulait partir... Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur son passager assoupit. Même partir avec une personne en plus ne le dérangerait pas... Il jura doucement, se rendant compte de l'implication de cette pensée. Tout ça était ridicule. Il ne connaissait le type que depuis quelques semaines à peine ! On pouvait pas s'attacher de la sorte aussi vite ! Surtout pas à un homme !

Un homme... Son regard bifurqua encore sur le corps de Castiel. Une barbe de trois jours, une mâchoire carré, des épaules larges, un torse musclé, un service trois pièces... Dean se mordit la lèvre dans une grimace... Pourrait-il réellement ?... Soudain le klaxon d'une voiture le sortit de ses pensées. Il était bien trop proche de cette dernière, à deux doigts de lui rentrer dans le flanc. Il se replaça aussitôt sur sa route, s'étant déporté pendant qu'il pensait... Il ferait mieux de s'arrêter, il avait la tête bien trop lourdes de pensées pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la route. Il se rangea sur le côté et coupa le moteur.

Castiel ne réagit pas. Continua de dormir. Tandis que lui l'observait silencieusement... Que pensait Castiel de tout ça ? Il le voulait, ça il le savait mais... Tout serait-il si facile ? Impossible, rien n'était facile... Son jean recouvrait ses cuisses musclés... Serait ce vraiment différent comparé à celle des femmes ? Il ferma fortement les yeux … Pourquoi pensait-il à ça comme si c'était tout décidé ? Il pouvait très bien retourner à la villa, envoyer tout le monde se faire foutre et se barrer... C'est vrai... La plaisanterie avait assez durée. Il rouvrit les yeux en vue de faire demi-tour mais fut bloqué en découvrant une paire de yeux le fixer intensément... Une telle intensité qui le fit déglutir... Que comptait faire Castiel ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? Pourquoi son corps était si inconfortable ? Pourquoi son souffle si rapide ?

\- Dean, arrête de te torturer. Fit Castiel, sa main allant se poser sur la cuisse de Dean qui frémit...

Pourquoi frémissait-il ? Castiel le touchait certes mais il était un homme ! C'était ridicule de réagir de la sorte au touché d'un autre homme...

\- Il serait peut être temps que tu rentres chez toi. Fit sérieusement Castiel malgré la peine clairement audible dans sa voix.

Dean releva son regard surpris sur lui...

\- Je vois bien que tu ne supporte plus d'être ici... Et je n'arrange en aucun cas ta situation. Ne t'en fais pas, fais ce qui est bon pour toi. Je savais que je n'aurais pas eut une chance. Juste d'avoir put passer quelques instants avec toi me suffit.

Comment pouvait-il être satisfait de si peu ? Lui quant il aime une personne il l'as chérit de tout son cœur, la protège envers et contre tout, se créer des ennemis sans hésiter s'il le faut... Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, ni le reprocher... Il ne savait même pas quoi faire de toutes ses émotions confuses qui lui rongeaient les nerfs alors comment les transmettre sans faire un carnage ? Il serra les mâchoires et sans rencontrer le regard de Castiel qui retira sa main il démarra la voiture. Le reste du trajet se fit également dans le silence. Il se gara sur le parking et retournèrent dans la villa où tout un tas de gens était en effervescence. On leur sautèrent à la gorge la seconde de leur arrivé, leur demandant où est ce qu'ils étaient passé, ce qui leur avait pris. Castiel se chargea de tout ce tumulte au grand soulagement de Dean.

\- Des nouvelles prétendantes sont arrivé durant votre absence. Fit Benny.

\- Je vois, qui est ce ?

\- Hum... Tu ne vas pas apprécier Dean. Fit d'une petite voix Cole. Abbadon est de retour.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Dean.

\- Elle est ta prétendante...

C'était tout vue, il se barrait dans la seconde ! Dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné il prendrait la poudre d'escampette !

\- Et Garth à une certaine Meg. Tient elle vient ici justement. Si tu veux mon avis, elle se contre fiche de Garth, elle lui a à peine jeté un regard...

\- Bonjour les garçons. Je suis Meg. Fit effectivement la nouvelle arrivante qui lorgnait beaucoup sur Castiel.

\- Castiel, voici Dean. Je suis son prétendant. Informa-t-il.

\- Oui je sais Clarence. Fit-elle en souriant malicieusement, l'observant avec un regard intéressé. Je suis celle de … Hum... Garth ! Se souvint-elle enfin. Mais je suis ici pour une tout autre personne, un ange qui n'était pas sur la carte si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sourit-elle, sa main effleurant le bras de Castiel qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Hum... D'accord.

\- Elle te fait du rentre dedans. L'informa Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, je sais reconnaître ce genre de proposition, merci Dean ! S'agaça Castiel qui vit Dean jauger Meg avec une certainement dureté...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ces deux là n'allait pas dut tout s'entendre.

\- Dean ! S'exclama une autre voix féminine.

Dean n'eut même pas le temps de grogner d'agacement qu'Abbadon était accroché à son bras telle une sangsue à son rocher.

\- Abbadon. Mon opinion sur toi n'as en aucun cas changé. Asséna-t-il d'entré de jeu.

\- Ne me parle pas aussi durement, tu me séduis.

Dean grogna et se retira de son emprise sans douceur. Il était temps de faire ses valises. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur, se retourna pour demander à Castiel ce qu'il comptait faire mais... Ce dernier ne le suivait pas... Ne le regardait même pas... Son attention focalisé sur Meg. Il serra les mâchoires puis haussa des épaules. Il alla dans sa chambre et sortit sa valise. Castiel allait peut être resté ici... Peut être prendrais t-il sa place de prince ? Après tout il avait pas eut l'air de détesté l'attention que lui portait Meg et il était bien gaulé et bel homme alors il pouvait tout à fait prendre sa place et rencontrer des meufs à tour de bras...

Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent. Castiel rencontrerait d'autres femmes... Tomberait-il pour l'une d'elle comme il l'avait fait pour lui ? Mais pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Castiel se mettait en couple avec qui bon lui semblait et se tapait qui il voulait aussi ! Il soupira fortement et jeta ses fringues dans sa valise.

\- C'est pas le top comme méthode pour faire sa valise mais venant de toi ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Fit Castiel au pas de sa porte. Alors tu pars ?

\- Ouais.

\- Les autres voudront faire une fête pour ton départ ce soir.

Dean se redressa... C'est vrai que partir de la sorte était assez grossier... Surtout qu'il s'était quant même bien lié avec Cole et Benny et même Garth sans oublié Pam...

\- D'accord, je pars demain matin dans ce cas là. Abdiqua-t-il.

Castiel sourit, rassuré qu'il reste encore quelques heures. Dean ferma sa valise et ils retournèrent dehors. Un jeu de carte était entrain de se jouer. Ils se joignirent aux autres à la partie suivante. Poker. Ils distribuèrent les cartes...

\- Streap Poker ? Demanda soudainement Meg ?

\- Ouais je suis partant. Mais j'espère que tu as conscience que tu ne portes que ton maillot de bain toi ? Se moqua Cole.

\- Ça prouve juste que j'ai confiance en mon jeu. Le nargua t-elle.

\- Ou serait-ce une confiance aveugle ? Ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Dean.

\- Dit celui qui as trop peur pour se lancer dans un streap poker !

\- Genre, je suis partant ! Fit-il de suite, Castiel approuvant la seconde d'après, le fait qu'il approuve également le dérangeant étrangement...

Castiel gardait un visage parfaitement impassible mais Dean parvenait à deviner plus ou moins bien les signes maintenant qu'il le connaissait un peu mieux. Cole avait la méthode du « tueur à gage » ce qui consistait à fusiller du regard quiconque osait le regarder trop longtemps. Benny avait un air de benêt... Très spéciale ! Pam mâchouillait un cure dent en se léchant bien trop souvent les lèvres pour être naturel et Meg avait un œil calculateur et un sourire espiègle...

Pamela perdit la première partit et retira une boucle d'oreille... Ceci créa un mouvement de révolte.

\- Te fous pas de nous Pam ! S'exclama Dean !

\- Hey ! Fallait dire que vous vouliez parler de fringues ! Se moqua t-elle.

La partie d'après fut joué et perdu par Cole qui retira son T-shirt avec dignité. Dean vit alors Castiel lorgner sur le torse tonique nouvellement dénudé un peu trop souvent à son goût... Le suivant à perdre fut Benny qui opta pour une chaussette...

\- Pourquoi portes tu des chaussettes avec une chaleur pareille ?! Avoue que tu l'as mise pendant la partie ! S'insurgea Meg.

Benny se contenta de lui rire au nez.

\- Et toi ! Se retourna t-elle vers Dean qui la regarda avec questionnement. T'as gagné toutes les parties jusque là t'es quoi au juste ? Joueur professionnel ?!

\- Étant donné que c'est de cette façon que je gagnais mon argent de poche... En quelque sorte oui ? Fit tout sourire Dean.

\- Je vois... Clarence aussi se débrouille bien. Pesta-t-elle.

\- C'est Castiel. La repris mollement le brun en fixant ses cartes avec une intensité anormalement prononcé.

Dean ne put s'en empêcher et jeta un coup d'oeil. Castiel avait un jeu horrible... S'il ne perdait pas c'est qu'il avait forcément triché ou alors il y avait un jeu encore pire entre les mains d'un autre joueur mais aux vue de leur tronche et de son expérience...

Comme attendu Castiel fut le prochain à perdre et retira son haut sans une once d'hésitation ou de gêne. Après tout il avait un beau corps alors... Dean déglutit et se proposa à distribuer pour focaliser son esprit sur autre chose que l'exposition de porcelaine douce... Il savait qu'elle était douce car il avait déjà eut l'occasion de le toucher... Brièvement le soir où ils s'était embrassé... Ils s'étaient embrassé... Dans la piscine... Quasi nu... Putain !

\- Dean, on a assez de carte tu sais... Fit Benny avec un sourire moqueur. La semi nudité de Cas te chamboule à ce point là ?

\- Qu ? Ne... Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que...

\- Oh ? T'as de l'expérience dans le domaine ! S'esclaffa Cole, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça et arrête de tout déformer ! S'empêtra Dean.

\- Donc... Pas que torse nu mais aussi... Fit-il en faisant des gestes suggestif vers le bas de son corps.

\- Mais pas du tout ! S'empourpra cette fois Dean.

\- Bichette, arrêtez il ne sait plus où se mettre. Fit avec compassion le brun en question en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Dean qui lui sourit, parvenant tant bien que mal à oublier le fais que ce simple touché lui fasse du bien...

Il était dans la merde et jusqu'au cou !

La partie commença... Et Dean trouvait de plus en plus difficile d'oublier l'homme à demi nu à côté de lui... Bordel Cole aussi était à moitié à poil mais il n'en faisait pas tout un cirque ! Il regarda son ami, le détailla, ne nota aucune réaction dans son corps ni quoi que ce soit... Ce qui le rassura. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel et sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine... Bordel... Adorait-il ce gars autant que son corps semblait l'apprécier bordel ?! Bon au moins il ne ressentait pas ça pour le premier connard venu ! Se rassura-t-il en riant nerveusement, attirant les regards interloqués de tous autour de la table.

\- Tous vas bien Dean ? Demanda D'une voix rauque... Rocailleuse... Castiel...

\- Heu... Oui, non... Je vais aller me prendre un verre d'eau, le soleil tape. S'excusa t-il, fuyant le brun à toute jambe.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille te chercher un parasol ? Demanda Cole.

\- Non c'est bon merci ! Cria Dean du salon.

Il se servit un verre d'eau et le but cul sec. Dès qu'il aura mit les voiles, ce genre de sensation bizarre ne reviendrait plus l'assaillir, tout reviendrait à la normal !


End file.
